


Мечты сбываются

by Max_Gautz, TLEN2018



Series: Драбблы R - NC-17 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Gautz/pseuds/Max_Gautz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLEN2018/pseuds/TLEN2018
Summary: зомби-апокалипсис, секс с не совсем живым человеком, смерть персонажа, нецензурная лексика





	Мечты сбываются

**Author's Note:**

> зомби-апокалипсис, секс с не совсем живым человеком, смерть персонажа, нецензурная лексика

Вчера еще сидели здесь, смеялись, пили водку. И Леха такой:  
— Ну че, за сбычу мечт? Вот ты о чем мечтаешь, Рыжий?  
Тебя выебать, — подумал Рыжий, но ничего не сказал. Его бы не поняли, может даже морду бы набили. И главное — Леха бы не жался к нему по ночам, а по ночам уже было холодно аж пиздец, зима была близко.  
Они почти нагнали ее, эту чертову зиму, она дразнила их инеем на траве, хрустела под ногами на рассвете. Но в полдень уползала куда-то, таяла, пряталась. Ничего, — говорили они, — уже скоро. Уже можно надеяться на что-то или даже о чем-то мечтать.  
Еще вчера их было пятеро и впереди маячило спасение.  
Сегодня все пошло по пизде.  
Первой стала Пална, здоровая русская тетка, из тех, что оглоблей не перешибешь. Жмурики ей были что клопы, она их давила массой, голыми руками бошки отрывала. И не боялась, кажется, вообще ничего: ни бога, ни черта, ни людей — живых или мертвых. Без нее их маленький отряд ослабел наверное вдвое. Лишиться Палны — все равно что танк потерять. Их стало четверо — легкой неприкаянной пехоты, а потом и трое, когда Лыкова сгрызли. Хотя, скорее, двое с половиной — Димона как-то незаметно покусали. Он был веселый, пиздел дохуя и знал много всякого. Его любили, он часто выручал. Никто не ждал от него подставы.  
Втроем они отступили в убежище — в будку, где прятались ночью. Она была неприступна, так хорошо стояла, что не добраться. Вот только и наружу выбраться теперь было нельзя — мертвяки обложили их плотным кольцом, ловушка захлопнулась.  
Они не сразу это поняли, приходили в себя после замеса. Молчали. Заново разводили огонь. Потом услышали, как Димон засмеялся в углу. Разглядели под ним лужу крови.  
Леха бросился к нему — перетянуть, замотать рану. Рыжий рядом стоял с ножкой стула в руке — растерянный, тихий. От внезапного смеха мороз проходил вдоль хребтины. Лучше б он за окном пизданул, тот мороз. А потом...  
Леха взвизгнул, отпрыгнул, заорал матом:  
— Ты охуел, блядь, совсем?! Ты че делаешь?!  
И повернулся к Рыжему, протянул руку. Сам белый, как бумага, а ладонь красная, скрюченная. В тишине было слышно, как падают на пол темные капли. Но тут Димон хрюкнул и зашелся в новом приступе смеха. Рыжий даже не запомнил, как вогнал ножку стула в его безумный круглый глаз.

С таким они не сталкивались раньше — чтоб зараженный, но еще живой, кусал кого-то. Рыжий лил водку на покалеченную клешню и приговаривал — ничего, все хуйня, обойдется. Леха смотрел на него, как пиздюк на салют в честь Дня Победы, и мелко дрожал.  
Остатки водки они употребили внутрь и стали ждать. К вечеру поняли — не обошлось.

Умирал Леха долго. Рыжий скрутил его, замотал в одеяло, уложил на матрас. Лег рядом, обнял со спины. Гладил, слушал, как тот подвывает. Все это хуй знает сколько продолжалось, Рыжему казалось, что обычно бывает быстрей. Может, только казалось, конечно, но такой выматывающей агонии он еще не видел. Иногда Леха приходил в себя, просил воды, даже рассказывал что-то. Рыжий слушал, стараясь не заорать. Мечтал чтоб Леха сдох уже или хоть сознание потерял, и тот затих наконец. Выдохнул напоследок и уже не вздохнул. А минут через пять заворочался, заурчал голодно и беспокойно. Уже не Леха — уже совсем другая двуногая тварь.  
Рыжий долго лежал рядом с ним, по-прежнему уткнувшись в спину. Спеленутый, как младенец, жмур сам бы из одеяла не выбрался, а Рыжий все оттягивал момент, когда придется успокоить его насовсем. Всего-то и надо было ебнуть его по башке да, как Димона, вытащить за дверь. Но Рыжий вдруг так заебался об это все, что решил — да пошло оно... И вздохнул глубоко-глубоко.  
Теплый жмурик возился беспомощно и уютно. От него все еще пахло Лехой. Если не смотреть в его мутные глаза...  
Рыжый ткнул его оскаленной мордой в матрас, навалился сверху, задрал одеяло. Он понятия не имел, что будет, если выебать мертвую тварь, — заразится ли он? Передастся ли это говно половым путем? Рыжий засмеялся сквозь слезы. Естествоиспытатель, блядь. На что не пойдешь ради науки. Только знания, если что, передать будет некому. Но не похуй ли?  
Похуй конечно.

Ранним утром, когда Рыжий спал, обнимая уже остывшего жмура, зима наконец пришла и осталась. Они чуть-чуть разминулись с зимой.


End file.
